The present invention relates to the health care field. The present invention specifically relates to the lifting of individuals and aiding individuals in walking.
Personal lifting systems have greatly reduced injuries to individuals that are unable to rise from a seated or prone position. Prior to the use of personal lifting systems, individuals were lifted by health care workers. If the health care worker could not support the individual or lost their hold on the individual during the lift, the individual would fall and likely be injured. Additionally, work related injuries for health care workers were numerous because the health care worker would have to lift individuals in awkward positions which resulted in muscle strains and back injuries. Several devices have been invented which have been used to aid people confined to wheelchairs and unable to support themselves while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,605 discloses a walking device that is used by a person for support within a framework of four legs. The walker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,605 is equipped with hard rubber footings which allow the walker to be used without squeaking on hard floors. The hard rubber footings reduce the amount of noise within a hospital or nursing home.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,168 discloses a wheelchair with a detachably mounted back support. The back support is adjustable which improves posture of the person confined to the wheelchair. By improving the posture of the person confined to the wheelchair, the person's back will be more properly supported and the risk of subsequent back problems is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,049 discloses a three-wheeled vehicle designed to transport people who are unable to walk. The three-wheeled vehicle allows a person to be mobile while still being safe during transport. Furthermore, a three-wheeled vehicle allows a disabled person who is unable to walk to be more independent by increasing the person's mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,971 discloses an adjustable wheelchair for disabled children. As a disabled child grows, the chair is adjustable to accommodate the child's growth. Because the wheelchair adjusts to accommodate the child's growth, the wheelchair will prevent back problems such as lordosis, scoliosis and kyphosis.
A promotional flyer by Medi-Man Rehabilitation Products Inc., of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada, discloses a personal lifting device. The lifting device includes an electric powered movable yoke with handles attached to the yoke wherein an individual is lifted from a seated position to a standing position. A harness is secured around the individual to support the individual during lifting. Additionally, a foot platform and a knee support aids in lifting the individual from a seated position to a standing position.